


Sweet Pepper

by doseki



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseki/pseuds/doseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which food is discussed from the unique point of view of Lieutenant Commander Data</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Pepper

"This is a most unusual taste," Data observed aloud. "It is a pepper, and yet-" he paused, cocking his head slightly to the side as though to analyze it further. "-yet, it is sweet."

"A delicacy from Saiph VII," Troi said. "Not unlike bell peppers from Earth."

"Indeed, Counselor," Data said. "But it also seems to have the same textural quality as the Klingon variation, except that it would seem that this particular breed does not cause explosive flatul-"

"Data, why don't you try this instead?" Troi said hurriedly, piling something...blue onto his plate. "Ambassador, we were just moving along, feel free to have as much of the _Ik'shiha_ as you would like."

Data gave the Betazoid a puzzled look, but she had swept off to go speak with the Captain. Data examined the blue gelatinous looking substance.

"The Saiphian version of Jell-O. I wouldn't even bother trying it Data, the flavor is about as exciting as celery."

Data looked up from the ooze at Wesley. "Jell-O?" He paused a moment to process the word. "Ah. The brand name for gelatin desserts by Kraft, a company that specialized in processed foods that either contained more than the daily recommended amount of sodium or sucrose, depending on the nature of the food. For example, the 'Easy Mac' easily-"

"Forget the Jell-O," Wesley said, taking Data by the arm and dragging him away from the buffet. Ten-Forward was as ever busy, but especially so with Saiphians taking their first tour of the _Enterprise._ And of course the senior staff were in attendance - it was required, after all. "What do you think?"

Data looked around in several directions, wondering what the young Ensign wanted him to look at. "What do I think about what?"

Wes nodded towards some of the younger Saiphians of the female persuasion. Superficially, they were almost identical to Vulcans, except their skin was more pink with iron-rich blood. They were on the tall side, the shortest standing at least ten centimeters over Wesley. "Ah," Data said. "You find them sexually appealing?"

"I'd never have a chance," Wesley said with a little sigh, but he was grinning. "Oh, yuck, did you eat one of those iksha things? Aren't they gross?"

"They are sweet. I noticed that is has the same textural quality as the Klingon variation, except that-"

"Yeah," Wesley said, distracted. "Hey, listen, if I come back over to you, look like you were calling me over and you have something important to say, okay? I'm gonna give it a shot."

"A...shot?" Data asked. But Wesley was weaving his way through the crowd before Data could query him further. "Hmm." Data looked at the blue substance on his plate again, and took a small taste.

Wes was right. The flavor was _extremely_ bland.


End file.
